Pillows
by thehsw19
Summary: As the day of the wedding comes closer and closer, Kalel is getting more and more doubts. About Smosh. About Anthony. About Love. About the Marriage in general. But one sudden event changes her fate forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Pillows**

**thehsw19**

_Chapter 1_

Kalel looked down her body. The long white vintage dress fitted to her perfectly. But was she really reading for this? Marrying Anthony? He was funny, smart, attractive... But, and this was a big but, he was a member of Smosh. Smosh. How childish it sounded, and the content was so weird. Was she ready for this nonsense? He had told her so many times that he only acted on camera, but if he was such a good actor, was he also acting their love?

Kalel shook her head. Stop inventing conflicts! _He loves you! He proposed to you! _Kalel's inner self frowned at her. _Stop whining! You know how many people would give their life to marry Anthony? Millions! Be happy!_

"Yes I will!"

The fat wedding organizer looked at her confused, but asked: "Do you like the dress? It looks gorgeous on you! Should I get the cake?"

Kalel nods distracted.

_Michelle, _how she wanted Kalel to call her, rolls in the 10 different kinds of cake.

"Normally, the brides take their lovely grooms to Cake Tasting." Kalel could clearly hear her criticism in her voice.

"He is busy." Kalel says, too tired to care.

"We can do the cake tasting when he is free."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

"I'm so sorry that I missed the cake tasting!" Anthony mumbled into the phone.

"You should be sorry." Kalel tried to sound serious, but Anthony's tone made her giggle.

"As an apology do you want to go to the Cup Cake Shop a block away from our apartment?"

Kalel breathed out, his innocent way was so adorable. Was she able to break his heart?

"Sure. I'd love to!" She says as she smiles into the phone. God, she loved this man.

* * *

"And then Ian was screaming and I was just standing there, not understanding anything!" Anthony told the story with so much enthusiasm even Kalel could laugh.

Another thing she would miss, his ability to make everything funny. He was the only man that could make her laugh so hard.

"Would you two want another dish of vegan cupcakes?" The blonde sexy waitress asks as she leans extra close to Anthony, who, of course just looked at Kalel.

_Why do you love me so much? I don't even deserve it! _She screams in her head as Anthony takes her hand and shakes his head to the waitress: "No thank you. The bill please."

After they had paid, Anthony had obviously paid the bill, he was a true gentleman, they had decided to take a walk on the beach.

Maybe now was the time to tell him? Kalel asked herself while Anthony took of his shoes and leaped into the warm sand.

"Come baby! The sand is so warm. Take of your shoes and let your cute little feet glide into the sand!" Anthony shouted, running along the beach.

Another thing she could not live without, the thousands of compliments he made her everyday.

She slipped of her leather sandals and stepped onto the heated sand.

"I'm coming babe!" She screamed as she started to chase the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun was finally sinking into the red ocean ahead of them. The waves were softly splashing against the shore.

Kalel turned to Anthony, his gaze was focused on something ahead. He looked angry...

"What's wrong?" She asked knowingly.

"Nothing!" He pressed out of his tight lips.

She nuzzled up against him.

"Tell me.." She whispered into his ear.

He sighed annoyed: "Nothing!"

"Then let's go home." She wanted to forget all her doubts, she wanted to just think of Anthony. Just feel Anthony.

* * *

He had pushed her against the door of their car. Kissing her, hard, and full of anger. What ever was getting to his nerves was really affecting him.

She had kissed back, too willingly, she had to admit later on. Then, he pulled her shirt, tugging on it, ripping it off her body. She should have stopped him there. But her mind was clouded with lust and love. How well these fit together she had told herself afterwards, full of regret.

And then he had pushed her into the back seat of their car. Why hadn't Kalel stopped him? Why?

She had let it happen. She had felt sorry for him. Wanted to give him everything, before she took it all.

Why had she done such a foolish mistake. It was too late now. But poor Anthony. She would confuse him so much. First please him and then make him cry. Kalel hated herself for this.

With pure disgust Kalel sat up, trying to cover her naked body with her bare hands. _  
_

"Fuck!" She mumbled, looking for her shirt. Where were they actually? The car was still standing at the beach. Oh God! What had they done?!

She needed to get out of here, before even more chaos happened. She wanted this to be over with.

Anthony was snoring peacefully on the frontseat, but, in comparison to here, was at least wearing his underwear.

As she snuck out of the car, she felt so slutty. Vanishing after a night of love.

The sun was just rising. _Perfect_. She though, _I could go to the Apartment and get some stuff..._

* * *

The cats welcomed her, purring.

"Bye my little babies. I love you so much! I hope I will come back soon." Pip looked at her like he understood.

Kalel grabbed some clothes, her lap top and a Vegan Snack.

Why was she doing this to Anthony? Did she really not love Anthony?

It was too late now, she thought as she dialed the number of a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long has she been gone?" Ian asked, his voice filled with worry.

"3 Days. 3. Days!" Anthony whispered. What had he done wrong? Did she love another man? Was he not good enough? He knew it. From the Beginning. Kalel was so pretty. And wonderful. And smart. And... God. He already missed her.

"Maybe... She was abducted by aliens?" Ian tried to cheer Anthony up, but all he earned was a tired smile.

"She's gone... Forever!" Anthony cried.

"GOD! You sound like a 14 year old girl with heart ache. Let's get drunk and PARTY!" Ian said with a girly accent.

"Only if you pay." Anthony says, after some minutes of silence and thought.

"Shh. Of course."

* * *

The music was too loud. Way too loud. But Anthony didn't mind. The loud music massaged him: the sound waves pushed him around. Making him dance, like a puppet.

Ian was long gone: maybe somewhere on the dance floor. Sweating with the other dancing drunk zombies. Not that Anthony minded. Now he could drain his anger, confusion and sadness in alcohol without anyone complaining.

"Another Beer... please." Anthony slurred. He was starting to enjoy this. Maybe he could dance. Show of his amazing skillzzzz. With that word, he pushed himself of the bar, into the crowd of zombies. The electric lights made their flesh look red, burning. Like fire. Warm and precious. He wanted to feel all the heat. Get himself lost inside of it.

"Anthsssony!" Ian shouted as he saw his friend. "What have you been up to?" He wobbled sightly closer to Anthony. Ian definitely had drunk too much.

"Nothssin'. Just chillin'. I'm booooooooooooreddd." Anthony laughed.

"Let's get out of here. I can driveeeee." Ian suggested, trying to walk to the door.

"OK." Anthony agreed, following the drunk Ian.

* * *

Kalel had rented herself a hotel room. Not far from the apartment. Why did she do that? She still regretted it, but she knew that she would have hated herself even more if she had stayed. With Anthony.

Even thinking his name hurt. He was past. But it didn't feel that way. Something still was opened. Like she was in debt with him.

As she thought about him, just sitting there, she suddenly felt nauseous. Kalel ran to the bathroom, immediately relieving herself in the toilet.

She hated vomiting. The feeling of everything rushing out of you. But that wasn't the biggest problem. Not even the huge mess in the bathroom was. No. It was far bigger than that.

_It would change everything!_ She thought as she climbed into her car, and drove into the night.

* * *

"You *hicks* are sure *hicks* that you can *hicks* drive?!" Anthony asked, his breath full of alcohol.

"Yeah. I promise. But you can drive if you want to..." Ian suggested, collapsing on the back seat. _Well, that was settled__!_ Anthony thought, as he sat down, and grabbed steering wheel.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry that it took so long for me to update, but it all didn't feel right. I hope this is ok... :(**

* * *

Kalel raced over the streets like she had nothing to lose. But she did, didn't she? She wasn't really sure. Her little blib would be born in a world where his father was still a kid. Where her child had no father, maybe only a friend. It didn't matter anyways, he was gone. Through her decision and she couldn't change it.

Was she even going to keep the baby? _Of course! _She told herself, but the more she thought about it, the more the thought appealed to her: She could finally start over. Not being forced into anything! The engaging... The Love... The Baby... All forced! She felt so pressured like she never was in her whole life.

* * *

"Oh! Look! Red lights, and green lights!" Anthony laughed as he zoomed down the streets of LA. He didn't pay notice to any of the signs glaring at him, nor the traffic lights, making his face glow in the dark night.

Ian was right: A night out was always fuuuuun... The dancing... The drinking...

His might wandered and wandered. Even though the alcohol was clouding his thoughts, they kept travelling back to Her. His love, his one and only.

He needed to find her and... and prove his love. A crazy grin gliding onto Anthony's face. He would find her. Soon.

The speed of the car went faster and faster. It raced on and on. Anthony's eyes were focused on something ahead, but definitely not the road.

* * *

Kalel was driving through the streets of LA, totally calm, until something hit her. Something strong. And hard and hot. Too hot. It was painful... _Too Painfull_, she thought, as a sharp stab made her lose consciousness. _THE BABY! _She screamed internally while darkness took over her vision.

* * *

And then he felt it: The car crashing into his. The pure force that hit him and Ian: a body flew through the air, like the wings of a helicopter, and landed on Anthony, hitting him like a rock. Ian screamed, but the girl on Anthony's lap stayed quiet. Her whole body was covered in blood, her stomach cut opened, her face surprisingly calm though.

Anthony was the complete opposite: the love of his life was dying in his arms. Angry tears of confusion and pain were rolling down his face, landing on Kalel, mixing the bood with his tears. It all happened so fast: He was together with her again, but she was dying, maybe already dead. WHY?

He needed to get away from here, Kalel needed to be safe!

His arms hurt enormously as he stood up, carrying Kalel, and started to walk. He just walked, kept walking as he heard the sirens.

* * *

He had finally reached the Hospital. But they had taken her away from him. Again. She was missing. Why? Why? She was always gone.

Where was she? His mind was racing, but his body lay calm in a white room. He tried fighting against the darkness, but he was too weak: both ways, physically and mentally.

Where was she? Where?


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Cullen?" The doctor was hovering over her, studying her closely.

"Miss Cullen!" He repeated, his voice filled with worry.

"Yes?" She whispered, her voice weak and faint.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She was getting used to the situation. Every part of her body was hurting... except... except her legs.

"Why can't I feel my legs?!"

The doctor didn't answer, his face just showed guilt, pity and sadness.

But Kalel didn't care: "WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY LEGS?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making her pant and fall back into her pillows. So soft and innocent...

"I am very sorry to tell you, but you will never be able to feel nor move them again." He looked down her legs.

"What happened?" She hissed.

"You got hit by car. Two drunk people were in it. One died, the other one is in a coma," Kalel smiled slowly, "We do not know when he going to wake up." He quickly added when saw Kalel's expression.

"He?" Kalel asked, her frustration slowly vanishing.

"The deceased male was named Ian Hecox," Kalel sighed relieved, Anthony wasn't dead, "and Anthony Padilla is in a coma."

"Did you know one of them?" The doctor asked.

"Anthony was my fiancé. Ian was his best friend."

"Excuse if I ask, but _was your fiancé_?"

"I left." She simply said, but now that she had nearly lost him she wasn't sure that it had been the right choice. And now that the Baby was coming... The BABY...

"The baby?" Kalel asked, even though her little blip had never really been alive she had loved him, or her, dearly.

"The Ovum did not survive, but it really was just a handful of cells." He said heartlessly.

"STILL! IT WAS MY BABY!" She screamed again. Another loss. Another loved one gone.

"Can I see him?" Kalel whispered, after she calmed down. Both knew who she meant.

"Of course." The doctor agreed.

He rolled her out of the hospital room.

There, connected to several machines lay Anthony. Still handsome, and still even though death and pain had passed over him, he looked kind and full of love.


	6. Chapter 6

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Kalel had the feeling that it had been hours of the same beeping. It reassured her though, he was alive. Breathing.

Longing ran through her lifeless body. How long had she been sitting here, just staring at him? She wanted to hug him, feel his warmth.

She carefully looked around. The doctor had left while ago, promising to check on her in half and hour, so she had plenty of time to drag herself over the suddenly kilometer long room, and onto Anthony's bed.

She pushed herself out of the wheelchair, and started crawling over the floor like a maniac. _Life will be so hard! _But she wouldn't give up. Not now. Not after all she had given up for a happy one.

The bed was so near, _ just push yourself up..._ but she knew that she would not make it.

So she just lay there, breathing heavily and soft tears started falling down her cheeks. What had her life become? The cold hospital floor took all her energy. Drainded her. Made her lifeless.

She heard footsteps, running to her.

"Kalel! What ARE you been doing?" Joey's voice surprised her.

She turned her head to see Joey's blonde hair only centimeters before her face. His sexy odor making her turn mindless.

"Joey? What?" Kalel stuttered, what her past roommate doing here?

"I, well everyone in LA actually, heard of the car crash, so I wanted to check on my little Kalel and Anthony. I heard about Ian, my deepest sympathy."

Kalel didn't really listen, she was just looking at Joey's strong arms and to the bed.

"Can you lift me on the bed?"

"Why don't you just stand up?" Joey asked, but one small glance to the wheel chair and back to Kalel, made him lift her up.

The monitors began to beep louder as Kalel snuggeled herself closer to Anthony.

She studied Joey closely. He had definitely cried.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I don't really matter now, do I?" Joey realised and before Kalel could even blink, he was out of room.

She would have run after him, but could she? Of course not, so she just sat there and enjoyed the moment, which did last a while. So long that she fell asleep cuddled against Anthony's chest.

* * *

"Miss? Could I kindly advise you to stand up?" The nurse looked disapprovingly at the sleeping arrangement.

"I can't!" Kalel growled.

"Should I lift you?"

"No, it is ok. Just let her be. I like it and I am happy." Anthony's voice was heard faintly.

"Babe! Oh god. I have missed you..." Kalel muttered between kisses and hugs.

"I have missed you too. But why are you here? You left. And now I took another thing from your life." Anthony said, his despaired gaze stayed at her lifeless legs.

"It doesn't matter. I have you: I realised I love you." Kalel simply states, and sinks onto Anthony's chest.

"You are softer than a pillow." Kalel murmerd.

"Oh Kalel. I missed you so much. I love you." Anthony whispered into her ear.

Kalel enjoyed every second of this oh-so short moment. She would never tell him about the baby. Never. She swore herself as she fell into a wonderful sleep.


End file.
